Lover's spat (story)
Elizabeth “Elsie” Tifft had always looked older and more tired than she actually was, but this evening she really felt it. The rain was pouring down outside and, subsequently, into her attic through the gaping hole in the roof. The mantle clock gave its ten o’clock chime as Elsie browsed her meagre collection of disc records for the record player. A few minutes of something classical might soothe her frayed nerves, she reasoned. With a lively bit of Verdi in the background she went for the liquor cabinet for a bit of liquid tranquility. It was the end of a long day at the end of a long week at the end of a rather eventful September that had begun with sudden parenthood through adoption and had only gone more chaotic from there. No one would fault her for indulging a glass or two. “This recording is terrible.” Except Will. Elsie briefly closed her eyes and steeled herself before gripping an old bottle of scotch. “You think all my music is terrible dearest, but I like it. It helps me relax.” Something she desperately needed after both going over their finances for the month and talking a terrified little girl to sleep. Jane was an adorable little thing but the rising storm had her awfully agitated and Elsie was tired of telling her that the roof would not blow away any more than it already had. She filled up a glass, intensely aware of Will’s disapproval. “Well, you've certainly taken to motherhood well, easing your discomforts through a bottle. Why, such an exemplary role model truly must be a godsend to an impressionable young girl.” Elsie took a good mouthful of scotch and focused on the burn down her throat to stop herself from pointing out that it was Will who had, at length, persuaded Elsie that taking in Jane was the right thing to do. The liquor didn't completely burn away her guilt, but as long as they spoke of Jane she knew how to return the favor with interest. “Of course dear, because certainly the ideal father would scare his daughter witless through his mere presence.” That one hit the mark and Elsie almost felt bad for feeling so proud over her remark. It wasn't Will’s fault Jane feared him, and Elsie was well aware that it hurt him to restrain his interactions with the girl just to lessen her discomfort. Another mouthful and this time she imagined the heat spreading out to her stiff shoulders. The scant few minutes of recorded music were almost over, and she couldn't even appreciate what was left. The merry notes clashed awfully with the acidity of the conversation. “You really are a shamelessly spoiled person, aren't you? Drinking fine liquor and listening to music at your pleasure while the house is falling to pieces around you. The reparation of that damn roof is leaking more money than water, but don’t let that stop you from enjoying yourself.” ''To say nothing about the food, clothes, toys and sweets you insist on giving to Jane, never mind that the liquor and records are already here but her gifts have to be bought new. ''But attacking Jane would only make Elsie the bad one. She kept silent and let him continue. “I can’t believe you managed to hire what have to be the greediest, laziest damn contractor in the whole county-” Elsie drained the glass. “Hindsight is all good and well, but it wasn't like you were a lot of help. If my decisions don’t suit then you can do the hiring next time.” “You are the one who grew up here! Shouldn't you be the one familiar with the local populace? But no, you are so credulous that you wouldn't second guess neither skill nor price and just let any nobody walk all over you!” “And that’s why you’re here isn't it – because I’m too gullible for my own good? If I had any good sense I would have been rid of you years ago!” Elsie slammed the empty glass down on a side table, distantly aware that the music had stopped somewhere along their arguing. She should be putting the record away, but didn't dare to lest she ruin it somehow in her anger. She felt her face burn with emotion and an oncoming headache. “Elsie?” With a sense of something that was almost shame Elsie turns to see Jane in the doorway. The girl looked from Elsie to the otherwise empty room and back, holding the door like a lifeline. “Were you fighting with- with Will?” Something shivered inside Elsie and she didn't stop to wonder if it was her conscience or Will as she hurried over to Jane. “Oh no, no we were just having an argument dear, nothing to worry about. Hold on-” before she had a chance to sort her thoughts, Will took over and Elsie gratefully sank into the background. “Did we wake you up Janie? I’m sorry dove we didn't mean to worry you. Tell you what, how about we get you some warm milk and another bedtime story?” Will reached out towards Jane’s shoulder, but it seemed she’d already picked who was talking to her and she shrank back further, putting the door between herself and the person that sometimes spoke through Elsie. Will in turn deflated, shoulders sagging under a defeated sigh. It wasn't as much a matter of Elsie taking over from Will as Will hiding behind Elsie to sulk in a bout of melancholy over the rejection. Elsie got up and stepped out in the hallway. “There dear, he’s gone for now. No need to cower like that, it’s not like the silly oaf would hurt you anyway.” Jane gave her a glare saturated with suspicion, but finally detached herself from the door to follow Elsie towards the kitchen. “Could you really make Will go away before? Completely?” Elsie startled at the sudden question until remembered exactly what she had been shouting earlier. Now that her demon had been so throughly beaten by a child she felt bad for fighting him, no matter how justified it had felt just a few moments ago. “I don’t know Jane, I never tried. I wanted to at first, before I got to know him,” she smiled a little at the memory. “Then I realized that when everything’s said and done, he really is a darling and I didn't have the heart to drive my friend away.” She clasped her right hand around her left and tried to convey the feeling of holding hands back to Will, but either he didn't notice or was still sulking. Jane didn't say anything else, but it was clear from her glare and the distance she still kept that she wasn't in any way convinced. Elsie didn't press the issue; they were all tired and overly emotional as it were. Instead she focused on warming milk for them both and then tucking in Jane again when they were back in her room. Will slipped back out, making a last attempt at comfort. “Don’t worry dear, nothing bad will happen to you. Sleep well.” He quickly squeezed her shoulder and then, as an afterthought, handed her one of the soft cloth dolls. Elsie held her tongue until they were in her bedroom and preparing for the night. “Dear.” “Yes love?” “You can’t make her like you by pretending to be me.” “You noticed.” It certainly wasn't a question, and they could both see his guilty grimace in the mirror as they took turns undressing during the conversation. “Yes Will, you only call people dear when you make an effort to be me.” “Are you angry?” He looked right into the mirror as he said it, and Elsie didn't look away when it was her turn. She made a show out of smiling, relaxing her shoulders, crossing her arms and pushing up her breasts without any kind of subtlety, pointedly focusing at the ensuing cleavage before looking up at her eyes again. “No Will, I’m not angry. I know you don’t take well to being disliked. That said, I don’t appreciate being impersonated and expect an apology.” She looked over at the bed, just in case he didn't get it. When Will took over again, it was with a wide grin that certainly didn't suit Elsie’s face, but warmed her all the same. “Leave it to me love, you just sit back and enjoy.” She did, and if she was aching from the tips of her fingers to her wrist afterwards then it was well worth it as they both bobbed in that fluent state where it wasn't really clear if both of them or neither were in control of her body. “Elsie.” “Yes Will?” “Never get rid of me, please.” “I won’t.” “Good.” They curled up, hugging a pillow close and pretending there was more than one body in the bed. Trivia Written for a contest held by a user on solia. The prompt was "Lover's Spat With a Twist", hence the title. Category:All Pages Category:Stories Category:Short stories Category:Unknown world Category:Complete Stories Category:Needs a picture